LEGO Percy Jackson: The Complete Saga
' LEGO Percy Jackson: The Complete Saga' is a LEGO videogame based on popular book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. The game was released on November 7th, 2014. The game allows you to play as characters such as Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, or even Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Cronos. The videogame has ten parts, one for each book, and each has six levels. You are able to play through Camp Half-Blood, New York, Olympus and even locations in Greece and Rome. Characters Locations Camp Half Blood * Accessible via the entrance through the Labyrinth, as well as the barriers of Half-Blood Hill * The Big House: Can visit the Oracle, which enables you to view clips from the levels you have completed. * Armoury: You can create custom characters of your own (A choice of powers, appearance, weapons and allegiance included) * Stables: Able to engage in chariot races with other campers * Sword arena: Can engage in one-on-one duels with a series of camp opponents until you reach the Camp champions (Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace included) * The Wood: Can play Capture the Flag and fight monsters * Barrier: Surrounds the borders of the Camp, inaccessible to mortals and monsters * Cabins: Each one is home to quests and different activities according to the Camps * The lake: Can play with the water-nymphs, and - if you are a child of Poseidon or a water-based creature - journey to Atlantis The Labyrinth * Accessible through the gateways at Camp Half-Blood, Ogygia and other locations * Home to several challenges and quests, including a series of monsters * Able to access secret locations, including: * Antateus's Arena: Can engage in bonus challenges for gold bricks * Janus's chamber: Where you have to defeat Janus in a game of cards, among other things * Hephaestus's Forge: Where you can forge and create types of equipment and weaponry and unlock Hephaestus * Daedalus's workshop: Where you can play with Mrs O'Leary, access the mechanical wings so that you can fly through all other locations (Except for Atlantis and the Underworld) and unlock Daedalus * The Triple-G Ranch: You can round up a variety of Greek animals, play with Orthus, unlock Geryon and Eyrution Olympus * Accessible through the Empire State Building * Inaccessible to mortals * Able to unlock all of the Olympian Gods (Except for Hades - Minor Gods not included) * Able to access Camp Half-Blood, Ogygia and the Underworld * Can visit where the Minikits are found and unlock them in the Olympian Throne Room The Underworld * Accessible through Olympus and certain locations in New York * River Styx: Once you survive swimming in it, you unlock Invincibility and bear the Curse of Achilles, can unlock Achilles * Hades' Palace: Can unlock Hades, Persephone and each of the Furies * The Fields of Punishment: Can inspect on the punishments of people enduring in the Fields - including Tantalus and Daedalus * Charon's Boat and Dock: Can travel across the Underworld in Charon's boat and battle Cerberus Mount Othrys * Accessible from New York * Can unlock Hercules and the Hesperides * Can battle Ladon the dragon * Can endure the punishment of Atlas - only achievable through individuals with super strength and those who are pure of heart - and unlock Atlas as a result The Sea of Monsters * Accessible through the harbours in New York, and Atlantis * Can battle Charybdis and Scylla and enter Charybdis * Can visit Circe's Island * Can visit Polyphemus's island, fight Polyphemus and escape from the hordes of man-eating sheep to retrieve the Golden Fleece * Can access the Princess Andromeda The Princess Andromeda * Accessible through Atlantis, Olympus and the Sea of Monsters * Can battle a variety of monsters * Can unlock Kronos * Can sail to a variety of location Atlantis * Only accessible to children of Poseidon, Cyclopes or water-based creatures * Can unlock Amphirite, Triton and Oceanus * Can access the Sea of Monsters, Camp Half-Blood and Olympus Category:LEGO video games